Maze Runner Attends His First School
by Francorum Edictis
Summary: The one where Thomas meets new people at an amazing new school and has a heck of a time. Crossover with Harry Potter, maybe others. AU! Just some sexy fun.
1. Chapter 1: Amazing

**_maze runner attends his first school_**

* * *

today, maze runner is actualy going off to the school to attend his first day and he is excited to meet new friends. he has never been to school before, he is just a young boy. so he goes by taking the yellow bus that pick up students from out side his home.

"have a lovely day today, honey" says his mother from the front of his large house that is quite fancy. "did you bring your lunch $$?"

"yes mam," maze renner say back and then he board the bus and is finally gone.

"what a nice sweet boy," mum says.

* * *

the school bus takes maybe 17 minutes to reach the the school. maze ranner can see the school gate has a plague on the front that is saying in big bold lettering: SCHOOL FOR THE SPECIAL FAMOUS

"oh boy, this'll be graet!" maez runner excites to the boy sitting next to him on bus. the boy has said not a word since his boarding, but now says: "i don't know you - stop talking to me?"

but maze runner just shake his head and say "we should be great friends though. i mean i dont have friends here and i need some. you can start by becoming friend with me?"

the boy, he wear sunglasses and has dark hair like maze runner, is not amused. "maybe no."

"oh. well but. Does that really MATTER?" Maze Ranch is sounding a bit annoy now "please don't judge people by their book's cover, please, its sickening!"

"Ok. Ok, look, we can friendship, just be quieter, people are starring!"

"Sweat! I am Tomas but people call me Maize Running. You also can calling me Mazery." Maze pits hand forward to handshake new friend.

"Ok, thomas, nice to meet. I M Hary Potter."

"Nice shades, Potter. Because Newton also has the cool shades. Newts my old best friend. He died in a cat crash with my other best friend Abry."

"Yur life sound real tragic."

They get off the bus and into the school. There are greeted by many student lingering in hallway. And they are now at lockers to lock up school bag and put up motivation poster.

"YO harry!" Someone is yelling out down the hall and Harry's given a hi-5 from a different person coming opposite direction.. he looks a bit shorter and has the longer hair.

"Hay Ronn, this is my newer friend I meet on school's bus, this his name: Thamos. Say hi" hRY is saying and he throw his things in locker and grab a notebook.

"hi Tam, I am Renold Wesley" Ron is saying and wave his pencils in the air. "From the Barrow, you know the place?"

"Yeh man cool barrow. I went there for summer camp once. Meet many cool peeps there," Tomas Runner say slowly nodding head. "It's that place near Mexican ya?"

"Yeah...no•"

Harly Pot is impatiently clapping his hands in front of their faeces. "Come on, we shall make do toward the classrooms. We are late."

* * *

The class is already on and they are a bit late so they say sorry to teacher and sit. It is maze runner who sit next to a pretty girl.

"Hey I'm new" He whisper to her as teacher Mr. Brodie Sangster begin class in the background noise. "My name is Thomas, but can you call me mazelrunner?"

"Oh. Hi. I'am Ariadne. You friends with Hermes and Ron?"

"They seem ok."

"You should hang out with my gang instead. Hermes and Ron Are pretty much douchey pigheads. Better off with my squad."

"Oh. Ok, I didn't like ron anyway, he seems weird. But I think he likes you, he keeps lookin at you."

"No he secretly likes boys... Minho in particular from class 2B-"

"Oi, you two," the teacher says loud. "Stop talking. You don't wanna be detention do u?"

"No, sir," Junoriadne says quickly. "We were just discussing the topics ! The," she looks at whiteboard quickly "the ethics of writing fan fiction. About that."

"Ok," Mr Brodie-Sansastark say. "Tell me something about-"

"Sir," cool runnings intrupted, "you really kind of look like my friend who died in a car crash."

"Excuse me?"

*RIIIIING* the school bell is ringing.

"Ok recess time!" some kid yells out from back of classroom.

"RIGHT ON."

And they file out.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON** _Maze RUBBER ATTEND HIS FIRST schooL_ : the school sets on **FIRE** and is up to **THE DOXTOR** and **CLARA** to **FIX** THE **TROUBLES**! Will **THOMAS** and **ARIADNE** MANAGE TO perform INCEPTION? HArry and Ron get into **FISTFIGHT** and then **_Mr BRODIE GANSTER_** also GET **INVOLVE** until HEADMASTER Peter **CAPALDI** AND vice- PRESIDENT OF THE _prefect_ _COMMITEE_ Domb Cobb tell HARPIN AND ROM to s **t** ahp.

Dont miss it 4 da world!

Yours sincerely,  
Writer Nicholas j. Furry and Co-author Metal Gear Solids


	2. Chapter 2: Mewtwo

Thomas Fastrunner is saying "okay, who want go sit with me at recess?" and ariadne put up hand and say "come sit with me, i said you can hang out with my buddies and me at our USUAL SPOT."

But Amazing Rubber is not so sure. "Nah, you seem a bit creepy to me. where does hary and roms sit? i maybe will be friends with them."

"Hay, Thomas," say Harry as they are going in same direction toward cefeteria, "it's me, Hurry Platter remember? Come shit with me and Bron and Harmony! We will be good to you," Harry is nodding and Bron is behind him also nodding enthusiatically.

"Aww, see Ari-grenade, aren't they cute? I Shall go with them," Maccas Run say smartly.

Aarondne say, "okay, you're missing out. we are proforming INCEPTION today and you will miss out, dude." And Eriond turn around and leave them.

Max Runner go with the Happy and Rons to the cafeteria but then is suddenly stop by kid in hallway but turns out to be old friend CHUNK - from the Glade.

"CHOCK," Thanos say excitedly. "You are here, but where is ARBY?"

"He die remember?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, but like, let's get outta this place. Why are you even in school have u lost your mind? How come you are here? There is a world out there. I think you lose your memory again. You are not a school student? You are too old for the schooling. Youre mind has been wiped and they have feed you wrong information agAin!"

"Oh. What?"

"I am also trying to find Mindo and Newton. Them are somewhere. Also brain washed."

"KNEWT IS LIVE?"

"I think so."

"MY TEACHER MUST BE."

"What."

"Mr Brody Sangria!"

"What."

"BRODIE NEWTSTER," Mace Ronner yell.

"Oh. Yeh, maybe that is him. We should go find Him."

"Probably."

"And also Minho."

"YES," Thomas say forcefully with fists held high.

"But no," RON say loudly, "IT IS RECEESSS TIEM, you cannot go wandering out alone without SUPERVISOR or you get scolded!"

"TO HELL WITH _YOU_ ," Mercedes RUnner intone and he and CHUK run away from Harry and friend.

"Where could Neat be?" Thomas ask quickly as they escape down to English department building where the hallway is very long and like a maze.

"Youre the one who saw him," Chunk say semi-aggressively. "THINK, Tomster! Where is the love actually boy?"

"Ok, he teaches FAN FICTION so we are in the correct location. Where is staff room?"

They run around and finally locate staff room. "SHITE, THIS PLACE IS HUUUGE," thomas wheeze tiredly as he finally pull the door open with a strong push.

INSIDE THE STAFFROOM-

THERE IS MINHO and Mr Brady Songster and they are fucking PLAYING PING PONG and laughing together! until they spot chux.

"CHUNK!" Monhi and Nüwt exclaim and drop the ping ping paddles on the floor and run to chunk. "UR ALIVE."

"Thx guys," maze runner say dejectedly, sad that his sexy friends don't even care about him... "I have been around too, you know?"

"What r we even doing here?" Mindo say with feels. "I feel like something is wrong."

"Ya gays," Chack say, "you all have been just brain wash to think you are someone else here. Like resident evil, what they do to ALICE. u know?"

"Shit," say MEWTWO.

"Very shit," Tommo say.

"We gotta get out, Maze Runner," Minho say with even more additional feels.

"OK. but it wont be easy," Chuks say slowly. "they have this place under 24 hour surveilance and if we try to leave they will lock down and blow up the entire compound along with everyone in it!"

"wow. that's - that's pretty over the top," Newt say.

"I know. But i overheard the headmaster say."

"oh what, Mr Pepper Capaldi is evil?" Newtwo is genuinely surprised. "he's such a fantastic guy!"

"guy's a doodle," Chuck say. "we gotta go. pack ur things."

SO THEY TRY TO ESCAPE.

 **THIS WILL BE EXPLAIN IN NEXT CHAPTER TITLED: "THE SCHOOL KIDS + 1 TEACHER + CHUCK TRY TO ESCAPE THE MINEFIELD."**

 _don't miss it 4 da world._

* * *

next time on **THE MAZE RUNNER ATTENDING HIS 1ST SCHOOL:** CHUNK is SHOT by the evil!HEADMASTER in the heart and dies an untimely death UNTIL **GALLY** comes to his rescue!? And **Minho** is confessing he is **ACTUALLY A GIRL**. But  WHY? He MAYBE has a crush on _**THOMAS**_? But _**WHICH THOMAS?**_

WE WILL FIND OUT?

SOON.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost of Gilly

_**Chapter 3: Ghost of Gilly**_

Mauz Rainer had no idea where he was all of a sudden. One second he was with his friends Chark, Manhole and Nowp. And now he is in a dark area with no lights and he thinks OH shit, maybe there are billions around! And by billion s, I mean villains. Jeez."

So he carefully quiet, creep himselft forward to see what is around the corner of this dark room. He bumps into a item in front of it and it is hard and also cold.

"oh man, whot could this thing ever be" Samoht mutters and put his hands out tentatively in case the thing is dangerous. "this hall is dangrous", he says quietly, hoping maybe Minho can here his voice if he's around.

CREEPS.

The loud sound emits from the thing in front and he jumps backwards in SHOCK. it is a dead body! and it has been died for long because it is stiff and cold and thomas is all scaredy: "SHIP, what."

he stumbled backwanders and his back hits a wall behind his back and he whimpers in pain because at his back is a wall and it has something sticky.

"jesus," maze runner mutters and runs away towards the dead body and he looks at it and it looks back at him with black eyes.

"yo," the dead body says to him in a raspy voyce and thomas immediately RECONIZES the VOICE. it is his villain rival.

GALLY? he yells and all of the sunden, Gelly is immediately engulfed in red fiery flames that shoots out of his body and flesh and bones and skins.

"holy shtick," Thomas screams in horrer and bolts for the big door that he can suddenly see through the darkness. it is a door that is wooden and marked "enter at YOUR OWN fucking risk" so he jumps through it quickly and slams it shut behind him. BONG.

Ominous.

There is no darkness and dead bodies of Golly here. There is light and his friends.

"THOMAS," Tereso says and so does Churk and News, and Minaho also. they are all alive and they are all together,

"omg thomas," teresa is weeping, "we thought you were gone FOREVER."

/nahmate, still here/, masked runner says with his inside brain voice to the girl who is clutching his arm bravely with creys running down her face freedomly.

"Ah shit," Manhoe mutter, "Greenhorn, we thought we could be rid of your shank facer."

"wow, chill out dude," Newp say to Meanho, "can't you see he needs a break and a kitkat?" Next looks over at Thamons, "you ok, bro? you look like you seen a bloody fucking GHOST."

"mate. the ghost was GULLY. and he was ugly as all fuck."

"HOSHET NO KIDDING" Newt exclaim.

"Ok, no, I was not kidding around, Newt," Thomas said sombrely and then glanced around at his s'roundings. "But now where are we? this place looks dank."

"I don't actually know," teresa say. "Chick thinks we might be in God. I mean Heaven. But i don't see a god."

Chuck is over by a computer near a window. "Hey guys, check this out. I just found something cool on this box."

The gang filters over towards their chucky friend and peer over the boy's shoulder to take a closer look. The screen shows a picture.

It is a picture.

Of.

A.

Dead body.

It is Gally.

"HO SHET."

 **TO BE COMTINUES…**

* * *

NEXT TIEM ON **MAZE RUNNER ATTENDS HIS 1ST SKEWL** : ("Cheeses, this place is **_scary_** , Newt. Where'd you find this place?" **Thomasa** scream loudly as they run through a huge **_giant maze made of BONES AND BLOODY WALLS_**.) **Meinchow** is amused about SOMETHING but it is up to **Shuck** to find out? Involves a **steering wheel and a chainsaw**! And they all find a golden retrieving dog and a KITTEN that has two eyes!

don't miss it 4 da WORLD, guys. srsly fuck.

 _ **Plz review, loves.**_


End file.
